Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai!
|type = Single |album = TBA |artist = Juice=Juice |released = March 19, 2014 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD |recorded = |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu 2nd Single (2013) |Next = }} Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! (裸の裸の裸のKISS／アレコレしたい！; A Bare, Bare, Bare Kiss / I Wanna Do This and That!), official English title being HADAKANO HADAKANO HADAKANO KISS / I want to do a lot of things!, is Juice=Juice's 3rd major single. It is set to be released on March 19, 2014 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited editions."Juice=Juiceの3rdシングル発売が3月19日に決定!" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01-30. The first press of the regular editions comes with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jackets (12 in total). The first press for all editions comes with a coaster of 6 kinds depending of stores."3/19発売　Juice＝Juice 3rdシングル『裸の裸の裸のKISS／アレコレしたい！』　購入者特典情報！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-03-14. Tracklist CD #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS #Are Kore Shitai! #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Instrumental) #Are Kore Shitai! (instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Music Video) #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Are Kore Shitai! (Music Video) #Are Kore Shitai! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS (Close-Up Ver.) #Are Kore Shitai! (Close-Up Ver.) #Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! (Jacket, MV Making, Offshot Video) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Concert Performances ;Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Promotions Mini Lives= *February 8, 2014 (Odawara, Kanagawa, Japan) *February 9, 2014 (Saitama, Japan) |-|Handshake Events= *February 2, 2014 (Kyocera Dome Osaka) *February 8, 2014 (Odawara, Kanagawa,Japan) *February 9, 2014 (Saitama, Japan) *February 23, 2013 (Tokyo)http://helloproject.com/event/1402171800_event_juice_0223tokyo.html *February 26, 2014 (Saitama, Japan; Miyamoto, Uemura)http://helloproject.com/event/1402121800_event_juice_0226saitama.html *February 27, 2014 (Ikebukuro; Takagi, Miyamoto, Uemura) *February 27, 2014 (Nagoya, Japan; Miyazaki, Kanazawa) *February 28, 2014 (Yokohama, Japan; Kanazawa, Miyamoto) *February 28, 2014 (Osaka, Japan; Miyazaki, Uemura)http://helloproject.com/event/1402121800_event_juice_0228osaka.html *March 4, 2014 (Kawaguchi City, Japan)http://helloproject.com/event/1402251800_event_juice_0304saitama.html *March 7, 2014 (Chiba, Japan) *March 16, 2014 (Nagoya, Japan) |-|Television Appearances= *2014.03.13 The Girls Live (performing "Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS") Single Information See Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS and Are Kore Shitai! for more information ;Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: TBA ;Are Kore Shitai! *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: TBA Trivia *This is Miyazaki Yuka's 3rd single as the leader of Juice=Juice. *The single first appeared on a Hello! Project release sign on January 29, 2014 as "Hadaka no Kuchizuke / Are Kore Shitai!". *Part of the "Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS" music video was featured on Hello! Station's 56th episode. Part of "Are Kore Shitai" was featured on the 57th episode. *Both mv's were uploaded on their YouTube channel with English subtitles. Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: xx,xxx Additional Videos File:Juice=Juice 『裸の裸の裸のKISS』 HADAKANO HADAKANO HADAKANO KISS （Dance Shot Ver.）|Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS（Dance Shot Ver.） Reference External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Oricon Profile Listing: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C, *Official announcement Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2014 DVDs Category:Rumored Single